


Диалоги об охоте

by SmokingSnake



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Dialogue, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: "Церис, по ходившим в бараках слухам, был одним из немногих псайкеров, персонально отобранных Мефистоном, дабы служить ему глазами и ушами во всем Ордене. Так что Рафен не мог избавиться от ощущения, что каким-то образом все, что он сказал или все, что видел кодиций, наблюдалось так же человеком, который был известен среди Кровавых Ангелов как Повелитель Смерти". (с)
Kudos: 2





	Диалоги об охоте

В покоях старшего библиария Кровавых Ангелов никогда не было слишком светло — самому Мефистону не нужен был свет, чтобы не натыкаться на углы, а посетители к нему захаживали редко. Кое-какое освещение давали архаичные лампы под потолком, а читать и писать Мефистон предпочитал при свете огонька психического пламени, который он запирал в окованном бронзой эльдарском черепе.  
Ему редко требовался яркий свет, и еще реже — пламя ритуальных свечей для концентрации психической энергии, но варп-связь с другим концом галактики тоже была не повседневным развлечением. Сейчас возле его спального саркофага стояла дюжина толстых темно-багровых свечей, чье пламя на удивление эффективно разгоняло привычный полумрак.  
Сам Мефистон сидел внутри саркофага в позе для глубокой медитации и, практически полностью выйдя из тела, проецировал свой разум на борт «Тихо».  
— Мой лорд, — даже через варп-связь Церис умудрился придать своему мысленному голосу оттенки умеренной почтительности.  
— Давай без предисловий, кодиций. Как там наш сержант?  
— Рвет и мечет. Недавно заявил мне, что готов собственноручно вырезать оба сердца из груди.  
— А что потом этот Данко собрался с ними делать?  
— ...Кто?  
— Неважно. Это очень древняя терранская легенда… Я так понимаю, в чем польза делу и Императору от вырезания сердец, он не уточнил?  
— Нет. Я понял, мой лорд, намекну ему.

***

— Вы там живы?  
— … И вам доброго вечера, мой лорд. Вы намекаете на прибытие Расчленителей?  
— Да, мне интересно, как прошла встреча. Можно начать с количества убитых и тяжелораненых.  
— Как ни странно, ни одного, — в мысленном голосе Цериса звучало облегчение пополам с тщательно скрытым разочарованием. — Сообщение от лорда-командующего прибыло как раз вовремя, чтобы остудить горячие головы.  
— Что ж, это весьма радует.  
— Могу я спросить, мой лорд?  
— Конечно.  
— Почему наша миссия так важна для вас? Или нет, даже не так… Почему столь важен сержант Рафен? Вы знаете, я никогда не обсуждал ваши приказы, но…  
— … но этот кажется тебе недостаточно самоочевидным? Понимаю. Однако варп-связь мало подходит для долгих задушевных бесед, так что прикрути свое любопытство на время, кодиций.  
— Прошу простить, мой лорд.

***

— Мой лорд, вы сегодня очень вовремя. Это, возможно, моя последняя возможность передать вам сообщение… Если мое сознание будет недоступно в ближайшие несколько дней, можете считать всю нашу группу мертвой.  
— Я даже из другого субсектора чую, что за этим стоит какой-то хитрый самоубийственный план. Излагай.  
— В данный момент мы внутри подводной лодки падаем с орбиты в океан.  
— ...Мой лорд? Помехи в варпе?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, продолжай. Я просто взял паузу на прорж… визуализировать.  
— Если вкратце, план состоит в том, чтобы добраться до укрытия Предателя под водой, минуя основные защитные контуры.  
— Для начала, где вы взяли подводную лодку, приспособленную к высадке с орбиты?  
— Она не приспособлена, мой лорд.  
— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, Расчленители на вас плохо влияют. Вообще, предполагалось, что они будут вашей ударной силой, а не генератором идей.  
— Их технодесантник сказал, что все может пройти успешно.  
— А он, случайно, не уточнил, какой конкретно результат он считает успешным? Зная этих техноадептов, целостность ваших организмов у него навряд ли в приоритете.  
— Император защищает. Я надеюсь.  
— Я свяжусь с тобой через два дня. И не думай, что отсидеться в варпе после смерти у тебя получится.

***

— В смысле, «потерян»? Так он жив или нет?  
Через варп-связь до Мефистона донесся терпеливый вздох кодиция.  
— Не знаю. Я не чувствую его сознания, но не могу ничего утверждать наверняка.  
— Хорошо, давай по порядку. Он вылез из лодки драться с каким-то местным тиранидом-мутантом, его ранили, он улетел в океан. Так?  
— Так.  
— В тот самый океан, который кишит тиранидами, не будучи при этом в сознании, с разгерметизированным доспехом, на планете, где вероятность встретить разумную жизнь на такой глубине едва ли выше нуля?  
— Ну… да.  
— Так как, варп побери, он мог выжить?  
— Если рассуждать чисто теоретически… До того, как до него доберутся организмы-падальщики, его могло подобрать одно из курсирующих здесь патрульных судов Предателя — разумеется, если успеют вовремя, а также если они оборудованы эхолотами достаточной расчетной глубины и воспользуются ими ровно над его местоположением. Мне не известно, кто находится там на борту, но если предположить, что они достаточно разумны, чтобы не убить его сразу, а пленить и доставить своему повелителю, и что он не скончается от полученных ран по дороге…  
— …  
— Согласен, практически невероятно.  
— Зная этого парня, готов поставить свой меч против орочьего «стреляла», что он выживет, причем именно в этом варианте.

***

В открытой галерее под самым потолком часовни в этот час было тихо и темно. Сюда редко кто-то забредал: преклонять колена перед статуями Великого Ангела удобнее было внизу, отсюда же виделись только их макушки и маленькие, почти игрушечные фигурки молящихся братьев.  
Мефистон сидел на самом краю, свесив ноги вниз и откинувшись назад на прямых руках. Вся его поза выражала расслабленность и безмятежность, однако тон его был далек от благодушного:  
— И зачем?  
— Зачем что именно? — Церис присел рядом, неосознанно копируя позу Мефистона.  
— Не притворяйся, что не понял. Зачем ты решил напоследок обломать парню кайф? Он сделал то, что от него хотели. Даже перевыполнил план, в некотором роде.  
— В четыре раза, — фыркнул, не удержавшись, Церис, и тут же устыдился своей дерзости.  
— Ну так и на кой фраг было забивать ему голову сомнениями? — Мефистон раздраженно передернул плечами. Поползшая было по полу тонкая струйка пси-пламени погасла под его сердитым взглядом.  
— Он бы все равно дошел до этого сам, — покачал головой Церис. — Не сейчас, так позже. Это мучило бы его, заставляло искать подтверждений своей правоте снова и снова… Я хотел закрыть этот вопрос сейчас, раз и навсегда.  
— Судя по всему, получилось не очень-то.  
— Теперь он хотя бы будет думать, что это моя идея, а не его собственная. От чужих идей всегда проще отмахнуться.  
Церис наклонился вперед, разглядывая пол часовни далеко под ними — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть спину покидающего ее брата-сержанта.  
— Так все-таки, зачем он вам, мой лорд? В нем нет псайкерских способностей. Он, разумеется, более чем достойный боевой брат, но, при всем уважении, не достойнее многих других. Почему вы так печетесь о нем?  
На некоторое время в галерее воцарилось молчание, и Церис уже решил было, что не получит ответа вовсе, как Мефистон все-таки произнес:  
— Ты знаешь, кодиций, мне всегда было интересно, как ощущают мир те, кто обделен нашим «другим» зрением. Вот взять хотя бы этого парнишку, Рафена. Он — не более, чем живое оружие, избранное Императором для того, чтобы нести его волю. Что помогло ему обуздать копье Телесто? Как он оказался способен столько раз противостоять губительным силам и выйти победителем? С моей точки зрения это похоже на схватку слепого со зрячим, и тем не менее, слепой снова и снова кладет зрячего на лопатки. Неужели тебе это не кажется… любопытным? Достойным более пристального изучения?  
Церис пожал плечами.  
— Никогда не рассматривал это с такой стороны.  
— А ты попробуй как-нибудь, — Мефистон поднялся на ноги и легкой походкой направился к выходу из галереи. — Кто знает, возможно, даром наделены как раз они, а не мы, — добавил он, не оборачиваясь.


End file.
